gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 117 - Sky Fall
Episode 117: Sky Fall Premise: The final four have to race to the top of Mt. McClean. Sky reluctantly forms an alliance with Sugar, and Shawn is very hesitant in splitting the million with Jasmine. Fun Fact: Shawn's uncle had a salon called Bernie's Tanning Salon. And his name wasn't even Bernie! Challenge: Race up to Mt. Doom Winner(s): Shawn Reward: Food from Praire Oyster Palace Eliminated: Jasmine, for being sabotaged by Sugar and being the last to climb up the mountain. My Favorite Part: Sugar Before I start this review, I have a weird question: What the heck is up with Chris's rhyming in the intro of almost every episode this season? He's trying wayyyyy too hard to be like Dr. Seuss. But anyways, onto the actual episode. My history with this episode is that everytime I'm done watching this episode, I completely forget what happens in it. I just found it forgettable. But rewatching it, it's a pretty decent episode, but it's a bit close to the meh territory since it doesn't have as much excitement and tension as I would have liked. However, it had just enough comedy for me to put it in the good pile. First of all, what else can I really say about Sugar? Sugar was hilarious in this episode. She had so many weird moments that really made me laugh hard. What the heck is up with her randomly eating that cabbage? Then, we learn she's eating it to let loose "some" gas. Hahaha, how weird is that? Randomly seeing one of your friends eat a cabbage. That's funny stuff. She also has a weird sense of romance. I mean, slaughtering goats? Not to mention the way she laughs at the word "booby" and literally stopping to smell the roses, which irritates Sky. She also hilariously referred to crocodiles as dinosaurs and put make-up on a robo-croc. The farting scene in the cave was also pretty funny. It actually had somewhat of a purpose to the challenge and wasn't too over-the-top in terms of grossness. It's a gross scene, but it's over fast. She also pulled some pretty strategic moves by knocking Sky off the climb and knocking down a tree on top of Jasmine. Looks like she isn't as dumb as she looks! There was also a pretty funny cutscene of her trying to tip a cow, but hurting her nose. And we also learn that she wants to study veterinary medicine with a minor in cosmetology. Pet owners, keep your pets away from Dr. Sugar, M.D. You don't want her putting her huge arm in your pet's mouth :P. Sky also had a pretty funny quote when she muttered to Sugar, "I hope our mothers never meet." Shawn and Jasmine getting along was really nice to see, though I do wish that Shawn could be more open to his feelings about being reluctant in sharing the million with Jasmine. His choice of words in talking about Jasmine's plan for the money seemed pretty harsh, but a bit understandable in terms of his experiences. I don't really dig his idea of a zombie bed and breakfast though :P. There were also a few small scenes, like Chris complaining about having to pay twenty bucks for the monitor, the cut scene with Jasmine's cat attacking her, Shawn's paralysis, and Chris and Chef talking about Leonard. So, overall, a decent episode, but I wish that this episode had more tension and energy to invest me in a bit more. Also, it's amazing to listen to Justin's theme again. Very soothing to the ears....:). Category:Blog posts